Dirty Dancing
by swimmerKim
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr: "Bechloe. G!P Beca. Chloe was dancing seductively, turning Beca on without realizing it. Shortly after, Chloe catches Beca masturbating and helps her out." Shorter story, please forgive me.


"Come on, Chloe!" Stacie yelled form her spot on one of the poles. "Get your ass up here and shake your ginger money maker."

The redhead smirked before downing the rest of her drink and walking towards the brunette. "You're just lucky I've had enough jiggle juice."

Chloe was an absolute natural on the stripper pole. Some of the guys had walked away from the main stage over to the pole the pole the brunette and redhead were dancing on.

It didn't take long for two bouncers to come over and tell them to get down or their whole party would be kicked out.

"Damn Chloe, I knew you had some moves, but I never could have imagined you had _that_ in you." Stacie said as they retook their seats among the rest of the Bellas.

"Yeah, if I was even remotely interested in other women, I'd be all over that." Fat Amy said excitedly.

"Awe, thanks guys!" Chloe exclaimed. "You really know how to make a girl feel loved."

They fell into idle conversation for a few minutes before Chloe noticed someone was missing. "Guys, where's Beca?" The redhead asked with clear concern.

"She said she had to go to the bathroom while you and Stacie were on the pole. Not sure if that's where she still is," Fat Amy said before knocking back the rest of her drink.

"I'm gonna go check on her," Chloe said as she maneuvered her way out of the booth.

When Chloe gave the doorknob a little jiggle, she found that it was unlocked. But when she pushed the door open, she found that it was definitely not vacant. At first, she thought her eyes were playing tricks on her, but after a minute of watching, she realized that she really was looking at Beca stroking her dick.

The redhead could only stare for a solid minute. At first, she was simply trying to wrap her mind around the fact that Beca had a cock and wonder how in the hell she had hidden it so well all year. She then focused on the cock itself. It looked longer and thicker than any of the guys she'd slept with and the brunette's hand was stroking it perfectly, distracting Chloe.

It wasn't until the song ended and the DJ made an announcement that Beca's eyes flew open and immediately shot to Chloe that the redhead was able to pull herself out of the trance she had fallen into. "Sorry. I noticed that you weren't around when I got off the pole and I got worried because you had been in the bathroom for a while. I thought you might be sick or something and wanted to help if you were. I'm sorry." The redhead rushed out faster than she could even think. She was about to leave and go back to the rest of the group when Beca's voice stopped her.

"Why aren't you freaked out?"

Chloe's brow furrowed in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Beca stood up and pulled her pants on, carefully tucking her dick into the waistband of her jeans before walking over to the redhead to pull her into the bathroom, locking the door behind them. "Why aren't you freaked out by what you just walked in on? It can't be everyday that you walk in and see your female friend jerking off?"

"It isn't, but…" Chloe hesitated. "I was too turned on to look away," she admitted nervously.

The brunette's eyes went wide. She wasn't sure what she had been expecting Chloe's answer to be to the question she had asked, but it certainly wasn't that. "You what?" She asked, completely shocked.

"I opened the door and was immediately mesmerized by the way you were stroking your cock that I forgot what I was coming here to do as I imagined what it would be like to replace your hand with mine." Chloe admitted nervously. When she looked up and saw the unadulterated arousal in Beca's eyes she got an idea. "Is that what you want me to do?"

"God, yes." Beca breathed out with wide eyes.

The redhead smirked as she grabbed Beca's hand led her back to the toilet. When they got there, Chloe undid the button and zipper on Beca's jeans before pulling them down as she pulled them along with her underwear down as she got down on her knees. The brunette's cock sprung free and was at eye level with Chloe. "God, you're big," the redhead whispered as she lightly blew on the head. "Seriously, all of the guys I've slept with would be so jealous."

Beca couldn't help but buck her hips a little in search of contact, making Chloe smile in satisfaction. "Did that feel good?"

"So good," the brunette said breathlessly. "Please touch me."

"Well, since you asked so nicely," Chloe trailed off before wrapping her lips around Beca's dick and started sucking.

"Oh fuck," the brunett4e moaned out as her hands flew to the back of Chloe's head and tangled in her fiery locks.

Chloe smirked and started bobbing her head. She could feel pre-cum making its way out of the head, into her mouth, and down her throat. She loved every second of it.

"Sh-shit, Chloe," Beca moaned. "I'm going to-" the brunette was cut off as her orgasm crashed through her and she shot her cum down Chloe's throat. The redhead moaned as she continued her ministrations to help Beca ride out her orgasm and didn't stop until she had swallowed everything.

When the redhead was done, the brunette slumped against the toilet with her eyes closed. "Best blow job ever," she whispered sleepily.

Chloe giggled before wiping cum off of the sides of her mouth before standing up. "Are you going to be able to stand up and make it out of here?"

Beca cracked an eye open with an amused smirk on her face. "Eager much?"

"Well duh!" Chloe said as she stood up. "I'm already down by an orgasm and I don't plan on being down for long." The redhead said with a wink.

"My room or yours?"


End file.
